The present invention relates to aircraft ejection seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backrest for an ejection seat.
During flight a pilot or other aircrew member may need to be accommodated to allow the aircrew member to have proper vision and reach within the cockpit. Aircrew accommodation includes properly positioning the aircrew member both during flight and in the event of an ejection. In flight accommodation includes comfort, proper positioning of the aircrew at the design eye for vision inside and outside of the cockpit, as well as positioning the aircrew member to reach and use all of the controls. A single ejection seat must be able to accommodate a wide range of aircrew sizes. The seatback of an ejection seat can be tilted forward to force the shoulders of the aircrew member forward, thereby increasing the reach of the aircrew member. Unlike during flight, where the aircrew member can be leaned forward to accommodate the reach and vision of the aircrew member, during an ejection event the spine of the aircrew member is preferably aligned with a thrust line of the ejection seat.